Invalid Sky: The Drabbles of the Skies
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: I will upload moments that doesn't exist in the original series into this. Request is accepted and please read the Invalid Sky because it will contain some hints as to where my plots will goes and also because I use the characters in it


**Chaos Minna-san,**

**This is a drabble for my Invalid Sky series. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blue**

On the day they had first met, the sky had been so sunny and cloudless. The vast canvas was spread with the color of light blue with some fluffy white dotting the horizon. The sun was shining brightly, showering the earth with its mellow heat of summer.

Tsuna could see all of it from the window of the waiting room inside the hospital. He doesn't understand why his Papa kept on pacing around the door while making comical faces that ranged from boisterous excitement to horror filled one.

The little brunet giggled when his Papa were smacked on the head by a small infant whom had introduce ed herself as Lal. Tsuna liked her; she's funny and would always blush whenever he said her eyes are pretty.

By his side is a blonde infant named Collonello. Tsuna also liked him because he is funny and energetic. He also let him pet his falcon, which he had named Falco.

"Ne, ne, Nello. Why are we here? Where's Mama? Is she sick?" Tsuna asked the blonde beside him, peering at him with wide honey brown eyes.

Collonello had chuckled at his question, making the four year's old pout.

"Your Mama is currently working hard inside that room. You're going to get a sibling, kora!" The blonde rifle totting infant grinned when Tsuna's eyes widen with eagerness.

"Really? Tsu will have a sibling? Is it a boy? Or a girl? Tsu hoped it is a boy! 'Cause Tsu wanted to play ball with him!" Tsuna squealed, joy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"If it is a boy, what are you going to name him, kora?" Collonello asked.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, jutting out his lips in apout. He crinkled his nose before all of the expressions were replaced by a blinding grin.

"Natsu! His name will be Natsu!" The brunet puffed his chest in self-pride, eyes twinkling like stars in the night.

Collonello tilted his head, thinking about it. "It is a great name but why Natsu, kora?" He questioned.

Tsuna gave him a look that made him question his own intelligence. "Because it's summer! Na-kun will be born in summer right?! He will be really cheerful and bright, like the sky during summer! Besides, his name will be really similar to Tsu's, so that the both of us can be the best of friend!"

The four years old giggled, really excited at the prospect of a little brother to play with. Collonello shook his head in amusement at the little brunet's logic. Children will always be children.

"How about adding 'Yoshi' to his name, kora? That way it would be Tsunayoshi Sawada and Natsuyoshi Sawada, kora!"

The blonde COMBUSIN soldier suggested, grinning widely. Iemitsu will have the shock of a lifetime when he knew he would not be the one to contribute in naming his second child.

Tsuna's eyes widened, nodding his head fervently, cheeks flushed from all of the excitement.

Their conservation was cut short when the door to the labor room was opened, a nurse stepping out with a smile. "Sawada-san's family I presume?" The black haired woman asked, not batting an eye at the wide variety of different faces of the so called Sawada family. It was common knowledge in Namimori, that the Sawada is never a normal one.

"Y-Yes! I'm her husband" Iemitsu answered, shoulders tense from all the stress. The nurse smiled again. "Congratulation Sawada-san, your child is a healthy boy. You may see them if you wish to." The nurse told them and could only blink when the doors behind her were flung open by the jittery blonde, followed by an adorable four years old brunet.

She turned toward Lal and Collonello with another smile, which seemed permanent on her face. "The two of you doesn't wish to see them?" She asked but Lal only shook her head.

"Let them have their moment. We can see the baby later" Lal told her, grumbling something about 'stupid buffoon' and 'contagious idiocy' under her breath. The poor woman could only blink in confusion when Collonello suddenly burst out laughing.

* * *

When Tsuna had first entered the room, his eyes had immediately zeroed on the baby that lay inside the crib by his mother. Everything around him seemed so meaningless at that time, even his exhausted looking Mama.

He walked toward the crib, staring at the baby with fascination and awe. Nana, whom had noticed her eldest son's attention on her newborn child, giggled and motioned for Iemitsu to bring a chair and place Tsuna on it.

"Tsu-kun, meet your new brother-" All of his Mama's voice went unheard when the small baby was placed in his arms by his Papa. He cradled the baby closely, careful not to drop the precious life in his arms.

"Na-kun" Tsuna breathed out, awed by the reddish skinned baby inside his arms. His mother perked up at his voice and asked him to elaborate what he is trying to say.

"His name is Natsu. Natsuyoshi Sawada" A small tuft of golden yellow hair peeked from under the soft blanket that wrapped around him.

Tsuna smiled tenderly when the blonde baby yawned, finding it adorable. He giggled when the baby crinkled his nose before those eyes open.

His breath was swiped away when bright blue eyes caught his, and everything seemed to stop. It was as if there were only the two of them in the room. Those eyes were impossibly wide and have the color of the vast sky outside, his hair were the embodiment of the golden ray of the sun outside and Tsuna knew, he was right to name this baby, his little brother, Natsu. Because this small baby in his arms is his Natsu, his summer sky, his other half.

Tsuna laughed along the small baby when he gurgled, as if he too has the same thought. He leaned his forehead against the baby's, staring deep into the beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry Na-kun. Nii-chan will always protect you" Tsuna promised him, a promised that he vowed to uphold for eternity.

(At the side line)

Nana, despite her exhaustion, squealed like a high school girl on sugar high. She continued to snap lots of pictures of her two adorable sons using a camera that comes out from nowhere. She giggled, finding the moment very endearing and sweet.

Not too far away from them, Iemitsu sat by a corner, dark gloomy aura surround him like a thick blanket. "They forgot about me. They don't love me. My Nana ignored me" He whimpered pitifully with tears falling down comically.

One of the nurses who had pitied him patted him on the back awkwardly.

* * *

**This is meant to be drabbles of Tsuna and Natsu from my Invalid Sky story. I will upload moments that doesn't exist the plot into this story as drabbles. You're free to send request.**

**Leave a review and request.**

**Ciao ciao.**

**Y.L**


End file.
